Reliving
by RedHornedUnicowz
Summary: It was three months after the FAYZ and Sam was asleep in bed. Normal, right? But when Sam wakes up, he suddenly finds himself in Perdido Beach just as the FAYZ starts - not for the second time but for the FIRST time. How will the FAYZ turn out when one person knows what will exactly happen? CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So i was able to write another fan fiction (yay!). **

**Let me know what u all think of it by reviewing and ideas are welcome.**

_[This Chapter has been__ rewritten, slightly]_

* * *

One minute Sam Temple was lying in bed next to Astrid Ellison closing his eyes while sleep quickly swallowed him whole.

The next minute Sam heard a voice. He wasn't completely unconscious as if he was heavily sleeping. However, he wasn't exactly conscious either. The voice came again louder this time. Sam was slowly coming to his senses but was unable to make out what was being said. But he still knew something was wrong. This voice was much more masculine then Astrid's. He forced himself awake by prying open his tired eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his head was resting on his folded arms that were substituting as a pillow. Sam soon realised that he had been sleeping hunched over on a table.

'Ok, this is really weird.' He thought.

Sam slowly raised his head not exactly knowing what to expect. And that was when his heart leapt out of place in shock. Right in front of him was a man who had neat, combed brown hair and stabbing eyes surrounded by round glasses. He wore casual attire that wasn't too informal but suitable for public. It was Mr Trentlake, his teacher from the school he attended back in Perdido Beach. Though his eyes were still locked with the older man, Sam suddenly realised he was in a classroom thanks to his peripheral vision.

'Mr Temple,' Mr Trentlake said in a cold tone for what was the third time. Sam quickly fixed his gazed on the annoyed teacher. 'I hope you're well rested for the many detentions I'm about to give to you.'

Mr Trentlake then placed multiple detention slips on Sam's desk before walking towards the blackboard positioned in front of the classroom.

'Now class, let us continue our discussion on the positive aspects of the civil war.' The teacher said dryly.

Sam wasn't following the teacher anymore. He stared hard at the detention slips he was just given as if it would tell him all the answers he wanted.

_'Ok, how did I get here?'_ he thought hard while placing his hand on his forehead. _'The last thing I remember, I was sleeping in bed which was at my house, and now I'm at school?'_

Sam couldn't process it anymore. With a puzzled expression, he looked up at Mr Trentlake. He was discussing something about the civil war when suddenly he just disappeared.

No poof. No flash of light. No explosion.

He just disappeared.

Sam immediately related this incident.

_'No, oh please no. This can't be happening!'_ He thought. A bead of sweat was already forming on his face and his knuckles were turning white. He was shaking with fear at what was happening.

Sam couldn't contain his thoughts anymore.

'No!' he pleaded aloud to no one in particular whilst suddenly standing up. 'Please, not another FAYZ. No, th- this can't be happening again!'

That was when Quinn Gaither, who was sitting behind Sam, stood up and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

'Brah,' he asked nonchalantly. 'You 'kay? You seem really scared.'

Sam quickly whipped around and faced his ex-best friend, a little surprised to see him here but still overwhelmed by the disappearance of his teacher to contemplate on this.

'Dude, it's another FAYZ. But it can't be happening.'

'Um, Sam, what's a FAYZ?' he heard a feminine voice ask.

Sam turned to see that Bouncing Bette, who was sitting a few rows down, had asked the question. Wait, _Bette?_

Sam stumbled back while Quinn caught him.

'Bette,' he stuttered. 'Y- you're… you're supposed to be _dead._ Orc killed you...' His voice trailed off while the entire class looked at him in disbelief. It was then Sam realised that there were other students in the class. He quickly glanced at the people in the room for the first time. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed Mary Terrafino was seated on his right.

'Mary,' he managed to gasp. 'You poofed. You're also dead.' The entire class started chattering at once.

'Ok, what do you mean Orc killed Bette?'

'Poof? What does that mean?'

'If Mary and Bette are dead then why are they here?'

'What was a FAYZ again?'

The questions that were pelting Sam were making him more and more confused. How come no one remembered what the FAYZ was? And why were Mary and Bette alive? Were they just like Brittney? The door suddenly opened revealing Astrid. Without thinking, Sam ran up to Astrid while most of the class was still chattering.

'Astrid, what's happening? We were in bed last night but suddenly we're at school in Perdido Beach! How did we get here? And why is the FAYZ starting again?' Sam desperately asked.

'Uh, what?' she asked completely baffled while giving a strange look that said: _Um, are you mentally stable?_

By now the whole class was watching the two. Quinn came up and slapped Sam on the back.

'Dude, you slept with her? Since when?!' he exclaimed.

'I don't know what he's talking about.' Astrid defended.

'Astrid! What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about?!' Sam exclaimed in frustration. 'Don't you know what the FAYZ is?'

'Look buddy, no I don't. I have no idea what you're talking about. All I wanted to know was why and how my classmates and teacher disappeared.' she said trying to mimic the force in Sam's voice.

Sam shook his head in disbelief and while doing so, noticed some numbers up on the board, which was probably from a math lesson. This immediately reminded him of something.

'Quinn,' he turned to face his friend. 'What's the date?'

'The 10th of November. Why?'

'Oh no,' said Sam as he ran his hand through his hair. The last time he checked the date, it had been something like the 28th of September, three months after the FAYZ had ended. This could mean only one thing.

'The FAYZ isn't reoccurring. It's starting from the beginning. And I think I'm the only one reliving it…'

* * *

**So that's that. What did you think? What do u guys think Sam's going to do? What do YOU want Sam to do?**

**Let me know all your opinions - both good and bad - by reviewing. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reliving Chapter 2**

**Here's chapter 2! Thank you SOOOO much everyone for reviewing, favouriting or following this fanfiction. It means so much to me that people actually enjoy my writing. **

**Hope you enjoy this and sorry about the wait… It's still test/assignment week at school.**

_[This Chapter has been rewritten]_

* * *

The school was becoming a mad house by each minute as kids were pouring out of their classrooms. Many were yelling out of fear of the loss of adults, Internet or phone signals, or out of joy for the unlimited freedom the lack of adults resulted in.

Back in an eighth-grade classroom, Sam was standing in front of his classmates pleading to a confused Astrid while curious eyes watched.

'Astrid I need you to come with me. I need to talk to you.' Sam begged.

'Why should I?' she answered.

Instead of replying, Sam, realising that he currently held the attention of his entire class, gently tried to lead Astrid by her arm out of the room in case anyone tried to eavesdrop. On the other hand, Astrid didn't budge at all and was so close to raging out of annoyance before Sam whispered something very faint that only she could hear.

'I know what's happening but I need to tell you somewhere else, away from everyone.'

Astrid stood still trying to decide whether to trust him. She had hardly talked to him and only knew him as 'School Bus Sam', the boy who saved everyone's life. However her curious side won out and she walked out of the room in silence with Sam's grip still on her forearm.

'You have got some explaining to do,' Astrid said as they stood outside the class door.

Sam was about to reply until Quinn came bounding after them promptly. Suddenly, he remembered the time his best friend had betrayed him. If Sam told Quinn everything he knew there was a possibility that he might betray him and tell all the information to Caine later during the FAYZ. He turned around to face his friend.

'Sorry brah, but this is kinda between me and Astrid.' Sam said.

'Actually it's _Astrid _and _I_,' corrected Astrid who soon bit her lip afterwards realising that this was not the time.

Quinn furrowed his brows in disappointment.

'Look, I'll let you know later.' Sam compromised. 'In the meantime why don't you make sure no one is doing anything stupid, kay? Especially since it's very likely none of the other teachers are in the other classrooms.'

'No way that's so lame!' Quinn replied.

Sam shrugged. 'Just a thought.'

Knowing that Sam's excuse wasn't going to be very successful, Astrid sighed deeply. 'Look Quinn, this "chat" is about... our... relationship.' She said the last part with much reluctance - and newfound annoyance now that Sam started to beam brightly.

'Ohhhh...' Quinn trailed.

'Yeah,' Sam justified, playing along.

'All good then, I'll just leave you two alone now.'

And with that, a cheekily grinning Quinn left Sam and Astrid.

'For the record, I did not mean what I said to Quinn. It was purely just so I could hear what you had to say, alright?' Astrid justified.

Sam smiled slightly. 'You're the boss.'

Just then, Sam's classmates were shuffling out the door, trying to find siblings, friends or some answers. Sam spotted a puzzled Edilio striding out the door and instinctively grabbed the Honduran by the arm.

'Hey!' Edilio said with surprise.

'Uh, what are you doing Sam?' asked Astrid a little alarmed.

Sam ignored her. 'I need to talk to you too.'

'What?' Edilio asked, still confused.

Sam then led the two and pulled them away to a nearby classroom that was already abandoned.

'Ok, I believe you've got some explaining to do,' said Astrid.

'Explain what?' Edilio asked still completely clueless.

'Both of you need to listen to me. I know I haven't really talked to you but you need to trust me on this. You are two are the only ones I can also trust right now,' Sam began. 'Ok, so as you may have noticed, the teachers have poofed. Disappeared. Whatever you want to call it. Some students have also poofed to. You know why? It's because the FAYZ has started.'

'A what?' Edilio asked.

'A FAYZ – Fallout Alley Youth Zone - is a dome that was created over Perdido Beach. It also caused people 15 and over to disappear.'

Sam left a silence, letting the information sink in.

'This would explain why the guys in my class disappeared,' Astrid mumbled quietly. 'They were 15.'

Edilio stared back at Sam with empty eyes.

'And this is all happening because of one person.' Sam continued before pointing at Astrid. 'Your brother, Little Pete, is causing this Astrid.'

At the mention of this accusation, Astrid jumped up to her feet and grabbed Sam by the collar.

'What do you mean this is Pete's fault?' she yelled. 'He's done nothing! He's just a 5 yr old autistic boy. He can't be causing this! I don't believe you!'

Being Edilio, Edilio quickly jumped between the two.

'Guys calm down!' he commanded. 'We don't need a fight. Astrid let go of him.'

'Astrid,' Sam said calmly. 'It was your brother. I know about the time Pete suddenly moved to a different room after you yelled at him. He's used the same power to create the FAYZ.'

Astrid loosened her grip out of shock.

'How do you know about this? I've never told anyone about it!' she said with a quiver in her voice.

'Because,' Sam started. 'I've already lived through the entire FAYZ. I know what's going to happen because I already went through all this. But for some reason I'm back here again.'

Edilio rubbed his forehead. 'Sorry man, but you expect us to believe this?'

'No. That's why I'll prove it to you.' Sam turned to Astrid. 'Astrid, I know your brother has powers because many other people in the FAYZ also had them. Including me.'

Sam took a step back and held out his hand as Astrid and Edilio watched. Though he hadn't used his powers in a long time, Sam concentrated hard and watched as a small green Sammy Sun was slowly being formed.

'There,' Sam breathed.

Edilio and Astrid watched with mouths gaping a few seconds of stunned silence, Sam deactivated the sun promptly before concentrating hard to shoot a beam of brilliant green light aimed at some teacher's coffee mug. The mug caught on fire and melted away before burning the flame out.

'Y-y-your powers,' Edilio stammered.

'I don't believe it…' Astrid said.

'Don't believe me? I can still prove all this is true.' Said Sam. 'Come with me, I'll show you the dome. The thing that's keeping us trapped here.'

And with that, Sam directed a mesmerised Astrid and Edilio out of the classroom. On his way he saw Quinn who was checking out one of the fifth- grade classrooms.

'Guys, don't swing on the fan!' Sam heard Quinn shout.

'_Huh, he actually took my advice.' _Sam thought.

Carefully avoiding his best friend, Sam maneuvered Astrid and Edilio out of the school, which was slowly being emptied out as kids huddled up in groups walking home. The trio hurriedly walked towards Clifftop with Sam leading the way. They eventually got to the entrance.

Astrid scanned her eyes for the dome. 'If there's a dome why can't I see it?'

'The dome plays some kind of illusion on you that allows you to see the sun which really isn't there at all. It's kinda hard to explain but you'll know once you see it up close.' replied Sam.

The trio finally made it out to the empty tennis courts of Clifftop. They walked closer towards it until right in front of them was a large grey barrier that split half of a tennis court.

'This is your proof,' Sam said. 'But don't touch it-'

Ignoring the warning, Edilio reached out his hand and touched the barrier.

'Ow! It's hot!' he yelped shaking his hand up and down. After examining his hand for any permanent burns he turned to Sam. 'You really were telling the truth.'

'That's because I've already lived through the FAYZ. I know what's going to happen. But I need you two to trust me and help me stop the terrible things that will happen in here.'

Edilio stared at Sam with intent in his eyes. 'I… I trust you now.'

Sam nodded thankfully. 'Astrid?'

'I don't know, it just doesn't make sense why all this is happening!' she exclaimed. 'It's bending all the laws of physics! And I don't get how you suddenly time travelled back to this FAYZ. Why are you the only one reliving it?'

Sam shook his head. 'I don't know. But either way, I need you to trust what I'm saying is true.'

Astrid slowly nodded her head. 'I trust you.'

'Thank you,' Sam replied.

'So what do we do now?' Edilio asked.

'At this stage we should probably go get Astrid's little brother since that's what happens next.' Sam said.

Astrid opened her mouth ready to speak.

'And no, Pete's at the Power Plant, not in Clifftop.' said Sam, a little too forcefully.

Astrid closed her mouth as Sam spoke.

'Let's go,'

Motioning with his hands for the two to follow him, Sam lead the group to the Power Plant via the plaza. On his way he saw many kids wandering around the road decorated by crashed cars.

'I'm guessing those are from the poofed adults?' Astrid inferred.

'Yup,' Sam replied.

As they continued their way, Edilio and Astrid were pelting him with many questions.

'So what happens after we get Pete?'

'What kind of things happen in the FAYZ?'

'What will happen with the little kids?'

'Why are we the most trustworthy?'

'Who should we stand clear of?'

'What's the worst thing that happens here?'

Sam was about to answer all these questions when he suddenly smelt a heavy aroma of smoke. He looked around trying to find the source of the smell when his brain suddenly connected the dots. Nearby, the apartment store near the day care centre was burning on fire.

'Look, the fire!' Edilio pointed out.

Instinctively, the three ran towards the burning building. Sam was the first to reach the scene where a group of kids were gathered around paralysed by shock. He ran in through the crowd and stopped at the entrance of the apartment that was releasing unhealthy amounts of smoke. It was then Sam heard the wail of what appeared to be a young girl. Fueled by concern and adrenaline, he dangerously approached the building. By then Edilio and Astrid had arrived at the scene. Just as Sam was about to go in the building, Edilio grabbed him from the back.

'What was that for?' Sam exclaimed.

'Dude,' Edilio pointed at the nearby fire station. 'I think that'll be a lot safer.'

Sam smiled, impressed. 'Now this is why I'm glad to have you by my back.'

Sam, Edilio and Astrid ran towards the fire station where they tried to grab a fire hose while curious eyes were helplessly glued on them. Just as he was helping untangle the hose, Sam suddenly remembered the little girl that caused this havoc somewhere in the apartment. What if she lived? Wouldn't she just unknowingly use her powers and wreak havoc? Wouldn't Caine manipulate her for his purposes?

Sam sighed deeply. '_Am I really doing the right thing?'_

* * *

**Not much of a cliff hanger, I know. But i still hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please let me know of your thoughts by reviewing. All ideas are absolutely welcome ;) **

**Till the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3****rd**** chapter! Thanks again everyone. Really sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter will make it up to you. Today's special is a main serve of Gone with extra Caine. XD Hope you like it and please R &amp; R!**

_[This chapter has been rewritten]_

* * *

It was during English at exactly 10:18am when Caine Soren's teacher disappeared. Though Coates Academy was a private school that was known to be more 'sophisticated', it received the same crazed response as the school in Perdido Beach. It had only been an hour since people started disappearing but Caine could remember every single detail that had happened - the silence, the confusion, the first wave of panic and Drake Merwin's sadistic laughter.

Right now, Caine was in his room with Drake and Diana Ladris, planning things out. He had spent the last half hour discussing about the events that just took place with the two. Eventually, the evil trio came up with a sole conclusion.

'Who cares what's happening? All we need to know is that the adults are gone and this is our chance to rule Coates!' Caine remembered Drake exclaim.

That was it – the sudden disappearance of adults created an opportunity for power. And that was what was motivating Caine right now as he planned things out.

'Right,' Caine said as he turned to Diana and Drake. 'First things first. We take control of Coates and get everyone to follow us. After that, we'll take over Perdido Beach.'

Diana rolled her eyes. 'It's not all sunshine and rainbows, Mr President. Not everyone is going to follow you just like that.'

'I was getting to that,' Caine answered with a parodied tone of a true leader. 'If anyone gets in my way, they'll just have to deal with Drake.' At this, the psychopath narrowed his eyes before showing his shark-tooth grin in approval.

'And if that doesn't work, I'll just have to use my powers on them.' As a demonstration, Caine flicked his finger causing a nearby pencil to be thrown across the small room. Drake stood calmly static and Diana just smirked in response.

'So then what's first?' she smugly asked.

Caine raised the corners of his mouth creating a somewhat diabolical smile as if he knew all the answers already. 'Easy. We just need to convince all these idiots here in Coates that _I_ know how to fix all this and that _I'll_ form order. After that, we'll get a bunch of other people and head down to Perdido Beach to form a system with me at the top of the pyramid. That'll intimidate those townies.'

'If you're not gonna be here, who are you leaving in charge at Coates?' Drake asked. 'Tell me it's not Little Miss Know-It-All over here.'

Diana faked a surprised look and started taunting Drake. 'Wow! I didn't know big little Drake still reads children's books! It's probably because his intelligence is very very very very limited.'

Drake lunged at Diana ready to seriously damage her when he felt a million little hands hold him back. His eyes traced back to Caine who was using his telekinesis. Of course he would protect Diana. He was in love with her, it was too obvious.

'_Someday, I'll kill her.' _Drake thought.

'Not now, Drake. Not now.' Caine snapped as if reading his mind. Nonetheless, Drake wasn't surprised. 'Right now, we need to be choosing some people to leave in charge at Coates before someone else does.'

Drake sighed and Caine eventually released his telekinetic powers.

'Anyways, I was thinking Benno should be in charge. That idiot will do anything I say, as I say it.' Caine said.

'I agree,' Diana responded. She pondered for a moment before speaking. 'What about Jack?'

For a second Caine lost his train of thought at the mention of his name.

As if Drake read Caine's mind, he quickly responded, 'Jack? As in Computer Jack? As in scrawny nerdy kid, Jack?'

'Trust me. Though he's really smart, he's super easy to manipulate. And he could also be very useful when building this "system".' Diana responded. 'One time, I saw some kid force him to do his homework and I saw Jack agree to do it with no hesitation.'

Caine nodded his head slowly in agreement. 'Yeah, I think I'll take him with me to Perdido Beach. He'll be very useful. Anyone else?'

The three sat in silence pondering about the possible Coates kids that could be useful in anyway. Just as Drake opened his mouth, a loud sound from what seemed to be from outside Caine's room, suddenly interrupted their train of thought. A wail of agony followed promptly after, as well as some cursing, threats and some more agonising groans that seemed to alternate between two people. Caine looked over at Drake and nodded.

'Must be _another _fight,' Diana stated.

'It's time to show we're in charge here and that we'll accept no fights or chaos… unless of course, if it's absolutely necessary. Go ahead. Control the situation Drake. And do it your way if you have to. _I_ need to rule out of fear if I want to get anywhere.' Caine muttered that last part under his breath.

Drake immediately smiled his familiar shark grin. 'My pleasure.'

The psychopath left the room leaving Caine and Diana alone.

* * *

Through the blazing flames of the second floor, Sam saw the little, soot-covered girl curled up on the floor. She was crying her heart out, the tears washing away the soot near her eyes. The girl was going to die of the heavy smoke if the flames weren't extinguished soon.

'_But am I really doing the right thing?'_ Sam thought as he poised on a ladder while mindlessly gazing through the fire. _'She could live and then use her powers to start fires by accident!'_

'_No,' _Sam reasoned. _'A life is a life. I need to save her.'_

'_But with her here, she could _KILL_ us all!' _Sam screamed in his mind.

'_NO! Samuel Temple, fear was what held you back so many times before in the FAYZ. You've been given another chance somehow. Don't ever let it control you again,' _Sam again reasoned before giving in to his second instinct.

This whole reasoning conversation took place in Sam's mind in less than 3 seconds. Sam finally aimed the hose at the nearest flames before giving Astrid, who was standing next to the tap at a nearby hydrant, an OK sign with his hands. She turned on the tap and the water transferred to the mouth of the hose where the liquid was quickly extinguishing the flames inside the apartment building.

The water that was extinguishing the nearest flames finally got the little girl's attention. She looked to the window realising that a teen was there holding the hose, and stopped crying.

'It's okay, I'm here,' Sam cooed, trying his best to comfort the child. 'Just wait over there until I clear these flames, 'kay? Oh and hold your shirt over your mouth and nose and try not to breathe in the smoke.'

Sam smiled at the girl, trying to calm her down. Miraculously, this worked and the girl nodded with obvious relief before following Sam's advice. But just as she pulled her shirt over her nose and mouth, the child immediately pulled it back down while her facial expression suddenly hardened into a somewhat aggressive one, her gaze still locked on Sam.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, slightly confused. _'Why did she just ignore my advice? And why does she suddenly look so… angry. No, that's not right. She looks more upset tha-'_

He had no more time for internal monologues because just then, the girl stood up. She slowly made her way towards the window where Sam was poised on a ladder outside. The girl stopped before the nearest dancing flame, just metres away from Sam.

Sam called out, 'What are you-'

Before he could finish the girl raised out her hand before a huge ball of fire was created in her palms. His previous experience in the FAYZ made Sam immediately know what was coming next. He instinctively ducked under the window, pulling back the hose with him, which was spraying water randomly. This action however caused Sam to lose his balance jerking the ladder away form the wall just the slightest bit, before it completely went wild and was falling toward the ground with Sam still clinging to a ladder rung in one hand and a hose in the other.

As he fell, Sam saw a medium-sized ball of fire collide with the window, causing it to jump wildly at where Sam was formally situated. He silently breathed a sigh of relief just as the ladder went _CRASH _as it made contact with the ground, promptly before Sam collided with the ground back-first. Thankfully, he fell onto grass which was in the town plaza.

'Owww~'

The people gathered around the building ran forward to Sam.

'Dude that was an awesome wipeout!' someone he didn't recognise commented. 'Uh… are you alright?'

'Yep, just really winded. Oh, and I think I grazed my back.' Sam wheezed.

Astrid and Edilio soon ran over to Sam. The latter however grabbed the hose from Sam without an 'are you okay?', being more aware of the danger if the fire wasn't put out. Astrid however, was more concerned.

'Are you alright, Sam?' she asked as she crouched over him.

'I think so.' He replied.

'It was only a two-storey fall, so you should be fine. But just in case, let me check for head injuries.' Astrid cradled his head in her hands as she assessed it while Sam was secretly enjoying it.

Meanwhile, Edilio was hastily climbing up the ladder again while some people held it firm for safety. Just as he reached the top, he heard the sound of the roof collapsing before hearing a high shriek.

'_There was a person?' _Edilio thought, surprised. '_Oh no…'_

Edilio looked through the flames before seeing a small, unmoving body under a pile of rubble.

'_Santa Maria…'_ Edilio began his prayer while working hard to extinguish the engulfing fire.

Eventually, he was able to put out the fire after a few minutes just as Sam stood up with the help of Astrid. Edilio climbed down the ladder before walking towards Sam while the crowd watched.

'Sam, are you alright? Why'd you fall? And you know that there was a person in the building that just died?'

Sam had mixed emotions at that moment. Should he be relieved? Or sad? Instead of replying, Astrid answered, 'There was?'

'I… I'm sorry about the girl. I was about to save her when…' Sam suddenly noticed the crowd listening very intently. 'I'll tell you guys later.'

Sam tilted his head slightly towards the crowd. Now wasn't the time to talk about people having powers. Sam realised that the attention of the crowd was vital, seeing that it could be used as an opportunity to start creating order and avoid starvation. Soon Astrid seemed to notice too, before she whispered Edilio about Sam's possible intention.

'Sam what do we do? Where are our parents?' someone exclaimed, creating a loud ruckus among the kids.

'Everyone, please!' Sam yelled trying to dominate the crowd's voices. Astrid and Edilio followed his lead.

'Quiet please!' Edilio shouted. The ruckus died down a little, but not enough. The three shouted again in unison and the noise finally died down.

'Thank you,' Sam said. 'Now I know all of you are wondering what on earth is happening.'

There were a few murmurs of agreement among the crowd.

'Well,' Sam hesitated a bit before continuing on. 'I don't know as much as you do. But what I do know is that everyone over 15 is… somewhere else.'

He wasn't exactly sure how to explain where the adults were without scaring anyone or revealing too much.

'In the meantime, we could be here for a really long time before someone finds out how to get out of here.'

'Uh… what do you mean: _get out of here_?' someone in the crowd asked. It was Quinn who somehow tagged along with the crowd.

Sam bit his lip. He mentioned the FAYZ too soon. Would it be too much to tell them they were stuck in a dome? Sam thought of it for a while before continuing to speak directly to Quinn, ignoring the crowd's eagerness.

'_They would all eventually find out anyways, so why not now?' _Sam thought.

'Okay, I was helping Astrid find her brother in Clifftop when we noticed a large dome. My guess is that we're all trapped in here while everyone who disappeared is outside, brah.'

Almost everyone in the crowd immediately put on a surprised expression. Quinn stood there pale, his mouth slowly turning into an 'o'. While everyone was standing there crying out loud, Sam edged towards his friend.

'Quinn, don't worry. We'll get through this together.'

'I'm just worried that my parents are… dead.' Quinn said while choking on his words.

'I'm sure they're not.'

'How would you know?!' Quinn cried out, attracting the attention of those in the centre of the crowd. 'I quickly went home and they weren't there! And my mum is always home!'

'I just do,' Sam didn't care if he sounded as if he knew what was happening. He wanted to comfort Quinn as he stood there with teary eyes. Sam remembered how he was like this the first time the FAYZ started. 'Dude, don't worry. I'm gonna make sure we fix this.'

Quinn nodded his head slowly, a little comforted as Sam went to join Edilio and Astrid.

'Everyone, please!' Sam yelled. This time the crowd responded quickly. 'Now, what we need to do is survive until we can get back to our parents. We need to form law and order. But first things first, food is very important. We need to collect all the food in Perdido Beach and put them together. If we stay here for a long time and all the food is gone, what will happen? We'll starve. But if we all help and put the food at Ralph's Grocery or something, it won't be as bad. So please, I need you guys to all help. '

Some solemn faces nodded while others stood there scared.

'Please guys, we can do this,' Sam convinced, though he wasn't sure this "system" would work. He paused for a moment, wondering how Albert was able to successfully form a system.

'_Albert used money to encourage people to work. But I don't have the time to make bertos now.' _Sam thought. '_Wait, maybe I can quickly send for Albert and let him work things out.'_

Sam eventually followed his instincts and decided to encourage everyone to gather the food, though he was not sure they would listen. Soon, groups of people started wondering off, though Sam wasn't sure whether it was to help grab food or whether it was to sulk alone. But just in case, he called for Quinn who had stayed behind after the crowd left.

'Hey brah,' Sam said. 'Do you mind doing me a favour and grabbing Albert for me? You know, just to keep your mind off things. I think he'll be best at forming some kind of system.'

'Ok,' Quinn agreed. 'But, what are you gonna do?'

'Oh, I promised to help find Astrid's little brother. I promise to meet you later, 'kay?'

Quinn mustered up all his strength that he lost after thinking about the fate of his parents, and nodded. 'Sure.'

Sam placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder. 'Dude, it's okay, I know things are really weird right now. But we _will_ get through this together, okay?'

Quinn nodded slightly before he went to follow Sam's request. Sam turned to Astrid and Edilio who were patiently waiting for him.

'Sorry Sam but I don't think you convinced those kids very well.' Edilio pointed out. 'I'm sure most of them aren't collecting food.'

Sam scratched his head.

'Yeah well, believe it or not,' Sam said sarcastically. 'I guess I was more of a protector because of my powers. I wasn't really the leader of the FAYZ. Nah, the real boss, the main guy, was Albert Hillsborough. He was the one who formed a system by using this currency he made called 'bertos. As in Albertos. So that's why I sent for him.'

Edilio and Astrid stood there contemplating how Albert, some kid in their grade who no one paid much attention to, could be a leader.

'Fair enough.' Astrid commented. 'I always thought he had potential to do big things. Which reminds me, why did you fall off that ladder again, Sam?'

Sam was kind of surprised he forgot to mention it. 'Remembering from my first time in the FAYZ, this girl in the apartment building had the power of creating fire. I guess she unintentionally used it when her folks disappeared out of panic. So when I saw her through that window, I told her to calm down and wait for me, but she suddenly stood up, walked towards me, before using her fire powers at me. I guess I tried to duck but it ended up with me crashing down. And by that time… it was too late.' He said the last part looking down at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

'It's okay, it's not your fault man,' Edilio said.

'But this was really weird. The girl _saw_ me and calmed down before suddenly deciding to kill me.'

'…That _is_ strange.' Astrid commented. 'Although, she could've just been scared and aimed her powers at you in panic.'

'I know, but this just doesn't make sense. Come on,' Sam shook it off. 'Let's just make our way to the power plant and grab Little Pete. In the meantime, there's a lot I need to explain about the FAYZ.'

Xxx

'The adults are gone and now you follow us!' Caine and Diana heard Drake yell out in the dorm corridors. Some thumping, which the two assumed was a couple of punches, promptly followed after.

'Hm, he's doing his job well.' Caine noted.

'At this rate people will be following you out of fear of Drake.' Diana smugly said as she turned her attention from the door to Caine.

'I don't care how people follow me,' Caine replied. 'As long as I rule, I'm good. And speaking of which, we need to plan how to get the townies to follow me.'

The two sat in silence thinking wildly before Diana spoke.

'You need to be convincing, that's for sure.'

'Maybe I should plan a speech?'

'Yes, use the time to catch up on your English assignment.' Diana commented sarcastically.

'No, I'm serious Diana. I need to be prepared. I'll write a speech and get a couple of intimidating Coates kids to scare off the townies.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Oh, and while you're at it, make a parade why don't you?'

'That's actually… a good idea! Yes! It'll give the impression that I know what I'm doing and that people can trust me.'

'Cos that'll so work…' Diana muttered under her breath.

Xxx

In the meantime, Sam, Edilio and Astrid were on the road to the powerplant. Remembering from his mistakes, Sam cleverly avoided crossing the intersection where Orc and his crew hung around. And now here they were on a dirt road, while the surfer was recounting the events of the FAYZ. Sam had already explained: who Caine, Drake and Diana were, and what the Gaiaphage was. He was currently explaining Lana's backstory.

'-so after she healed her arm, she found a shack with some food and water. I think she encountered the Gaiaphage after that. That encounter is what pretty much shaped her into this tough figure of the FAYZ.'

Astrid nodded thoughtfully. 'I think we should just let the events take place for this Lana if they highly contributed to the FAYZ.'

'I agree,' Sam replied. 'But she came to Perdido Beach because we met her in that shack. So we should probably wait until the-'

Sam immediately dropped to the ground his head on the ground. There was a huge pounding screech in his ears producing a massive migraine before the ongoing pain started.

'ARGH!' He yelled.

'Sam are you okay?!' Edilio gasped.

He dropped to the ground and tried to help Sam out. But Sam was uncontrollably groaning and screaming because the pain in his head would just not stop. It was worse than anything ever inflicted on him, including Drake's whip burns. It felt as if someone was repeatedly smashing his brain with a hammer until it compressed into some small ball. Astrid and Edilio tried desperately to help him but nothing was working.

Then suddenly, the pain in his head was gone just like that. His vision blurred slightly as if he was drunk. There was a ringing in his head that seemed to last until the end of time. Everything was moving so slowly to Sam that it was a few minutes before reality caught up with him or rather, Sam caught up with reality. He saw Astrid's beautiful face close to his.

'Sam, are you okay?' Astrid frantically asked.

'Yeah, I just had a headache…' Sam said confused. He stood up and took notice of his surroundings and found himself on a dirt road surrounded by flora while being stared back by Edilio and Astrid.

'_What the? Why am I here? What's happening? Why am I with Edilio and Astrid?' _He thought.

'Okay dude, let's go to the power plant then.' Edilio said before supporting Sam in case he had another of these 'headaches'. Sam wrestled out of Edilio's grip in confusion.

'Wait, why are you taking me there? What's happening? Why am I with you guys?'

'Haha, real funny.' Edilio blankly said.

'No seriously, why am I here? Weren't we at school? What's happening?'

Astrid looked at Edilio with worried eyes.

'Edilio,' she said. 'I don't think he's joking around. I think Sam actually lost his memory…'

Xxx

'Is the speech convincing enough for you yet?' Caine asked Diana as he held up a notebook that had been scribbled on.

Diana scanned through the draft of the speech. 'Yep, it's much better than your other… um, what are you doing?'

Diana watched Caine as he went on the ground clutching his head in his hands as a piercing sound that only he could hear was producing a migraine. Then the immense pain took over. Caine was groaning and screaming in agony as a pain unlike no other filled him. Diana, realising that this was not a joke, immediately went on the floor and tried to help Caine.

'Caine! Are you okay?' she asked worriedly.

Caine only groaned in response. Then suddenly, the pain was gone. His ears were ringing and his vision had gone blurry. Reality seemed to move in slow motion to Caine. After what felt like eternity, he finally caught up to reality.

'Caine are you alright?' he heard a feminine voice frantically ask.

Caine, whose head was still buried in his hands, responded. 'My head just really hurt. It felt like that time when… when Gaia used her powers on me. She's not here is she?'

With that last sentence, Caine immediately stood up taking notice of his surroundings.

'_Wait, how do I remember about Gaia. Wait, what the, wasn't I … dead? Didn't I give my body up to Pete or something? What's happening?'_

Caine looked down to his arms and examined himself while the same thought replayed throughout this mind.

'_Wasn't I dead? Wasn't I dead? Wasn't I dead?'_

Caine noticed a mirror near a door. He ran over towards it and stared in the mirror, as if his body, which was clothed in a Coates' uniform, was a completely new invention.

'Yes, we have bodies, now can we move on?'

Caine stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the same feminine voice. His heart raced off like a ticking time bomb as he immediately recognised who the voice belonged to. Caine spun on his heels and stared at her.

'_Diana,'_ he thought.

Diana stood still shooting a weird look at Caine as he edged closer.

'Diana,' he gasped.

Without thinking, Caine ran towards Diana, touched her soft skin and pressed his lips against hers. Diana reluctantly stood there but eventually gave in to the temptation and began kissing him back too.

He didn't know how he was suddenly alive in his old body, nor did he care how, but he was back with Diana and that was all that mattered to him at that moment.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that and once again, sorry for the wait. Thank you everyone for reading and liking my fics! It really means a lot!**

**Hope you consider reviewing :)**

**Till next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back from the dead! I hope you all had a nice Christmas and New Years Eve. I'm sorry for being very slow at updating but you'll have to get used to this by now xD**

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It wasn't a dream. It couldn't be. He felt her touch, her lips on his. The forceful, almost violent, kiss on his lips. Eventually, Diana parted away from him after a few seconds of the embrace though to Caine it felt like eternity. He opened his eyes to be looking at a smug Diana.

'Of all times you choose _now_ to hook up with me?' Diana asked, eyebrows raised. 'Though I have to admit, you are a good kisser.'

'What happened? How am I back alive?' Caine asked Diana before closing his eyes to kiss her again.

'Caine what are you talking about? You were never dead.' Diana asked while gently pushing back the very clingy Caine. Despite her efforts, Caine kept persisting and tried to hold her close to him.

'I'm serious Caine, is everything alright?'

Caine ignored Diana's question and finally hugged her in which Diana let him. Caine cradled Diana's head in one of his hands as he closed his eyes.

'I can't believe I'm alive.' He whispered. 'I thought that was the end. I thought I'd never see you again after I sacrificed myself to the freak, Pete. I was so worried about what would happen to you afterwards. And if I didn't succeed and the Gaiaphage got hold of you...'

Tears freely rolled down Caine's chiseled face as he continued to embrace Diana. Caine wiped them away with his hands promptly before being shoved off by Diana.

'Seriously, what are you talking about Caine?!' Diana almost yelled in frustration. 'Sacrifices? This Pete guy? And the gaia-what?'

Realising that she was being serious, Caine narrowed his eyes and stared at Diana intently. 'Don't you remember I saved your life? In the FAYZ?'

'What is this FAYZ?' Diana questioned. 'Caine, I'm serious, what has-'

Everything she said afterwards did not compute in Caine's mind as he slowly realised how familiar his surroundings looked. He ignored Diana's pelting questions and spun on his heels to look around the place. Caine took a sharp breath in as he recognised the room. It was _his _room. The one he owned back in Coates Academy.

'_But how did I get here?' _he thought.

'CAINE? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?' Diana's voice snapped Caine back to reality. He spun around to face a highly irritated Diana. Caine leaned forward and grabbed her by the arms out of shock.

'Diana, listen to me. Where are we? What's happening?' Caine asked.

'No, Caine, you answer me first.' Diana retaliated.

'This is serious, Diana. Please, you have to tell me what's happened first. Something weird happened to me and in order to understand what's happened, I need you to help me out here.'

Diana sighed but gave in. 'The adults poofed almost an hour ago here in Coates Academy, remember? We were making plans on taking over Perdido Beach when you just suddenly lost your memory – or rather, your sanity – after some headache.'

At this, Caine released his grip on Diana and slowly lowered his arms as the information sunk in. Pretty soon, he came up with this conclusion: that he somehow resurrected to the beginning of the FAYZ. There was a small silence before he spoke again.

'And where's Drake?'

'You sent him outside the corridor to take care of some fight a few minutes ago.' Diana replied.

Caine bit his thumbnail as he thought over his options. 'We need to get out of here.' He decided aloud. 'If he's out in the corridor, we need to leave through the window so he won't see us.'

Caine hurriedly ran towards the only window in his room and opened it. He turned around, grabbed Diana's hand and pulled her over towards the window.

'Wait, why do we need to escape? Caine, aren't you gonna tell me your side of the story now?'

'I will as soon as we're out of here.' Caine said. Seeing that Diana did not look the least convinced, he pressed on. 'Please Diana, from all our time here you've always stood by my side. I'm asking you to do it just one more time and escape Coates with me. It's not safe here, especially with Drake around. But I know somewhere that is. Please.' He absentmindedly said the last word in a whisper.

Diana heaved a big sigh before answering. 'Alright, let's get this over with.' she agreed before she sat on the windowsill. 'But what's your great plan, Mr Bond?'

'I'm going to use my powers to lower you down to the courtyard.'

'Woah, woah, woah Caine. I know you're a four bar and all but you still haven't tried anything as big as moving people safely down a three storey building!'

'Oh trust me, I've done bigger things.' Caine replied smugly as he remembered the time he had to hold off all those mutant bugs. That very event seemed like it happened years ago. Caine wanted desperately to say something romantic just then before he lowered her down, like an: I love you. But he knew that Drake could come in anytime so instead he resorted to a stupid 'Just watch your head and make sure you don't bang it against the windowsill.'

Before Diana could reply, Caine took a few step back from the window and Diana, and focused all his mind on his telekinetic powers. Could he still do this? He raised his hands at Diana who was sitting on the windowsill. With all his effort he could feel his power lifting her up. Caine edged on and manipulated Diana into a sort of planking position to avoid hitting the window as he moved her outside his room. He then lowered Diana ever so gently down the building, edging closer to the window to get a better view on her landing.

On the other hand, Diana had mixed emotions of worry – in case Caine might accidentally drop her – and thrill – as she somewhat gracefully descended down. In mid-air, she could feel a slight breeze, caused by the action of her falling, pull away at her scarf which eventually flew freely away.

'_Meh, I never really liked it's ugly colours of maroon and white anyway.' _She thought as she watched her scarf hook onto some brick that jutted out the building.

Immediately, Diana landed onto the grass below with a gentle thud. She took a few steps back and watched as Caine dropped himself next to her using his telekinesis.

'Now what?' she asked as soon as he landed beside her.

'We need to get supplies from the cafeteria first. And then we get out our butts out of here.'

* * *

'What's happening?' Sam asked for the umpteenth time in utter confusion.

'Dude, are you alright? Like, are you feeling okay in the head? Someone spike your drink or something?' Edilio asked.

Astrid rolled her eyes in response. 'Edilio, stop it. I think Sam actually did lose his memory just then.'

'What do you mean "lose my memory"?' Sam asked completely baffled.

'I mean, can you recall the last thing you remember?' Astrid asked smoothly, trying to grab some information from Sam.

Despite his massive crush on Astrid, Sam had to burst out in frustration at her. 'Sorry, but I'm not answering questions here. I'm confused enough and I need to know what is going on first.'

Edilio and Astrid looked at each other before Astrid finally sighed and faced Sam.

'Okay, you win. But to cooperate you need to answer this – Do you remember what happened in the last hour or so?'

'You mean how we were in History class?'

'No, after that.' Astrid replied.

'All I remember is that I was daydreaming in history and after what felt like a second of pain in my head, I'm suddenly here on this road with you two.'

While Astrid's mind worked furiously at this, Edilio overtook the conversation. 'Dude, don't you remember the FAYZ? And the dome? You said you already lived through this entire thing.'

'What dome, FAYZ thing? What are you talking about Edilio?'

'You said that the FAYZ was this dome where all the adults just disappeared. And that we're trapped here until-'

'What do you mean the adults disappeared?! They're all here aren't they?' Sam asked in alert. 'What about my mum?'

'Hey, I'm just saying what you told me.' Edilio defended with his hands up.

Sam groaned in frustration. 'Ugh! I don't understand any of this. I didn't tell you anything about some FAYZ. I'm going to find Quinn.' With that, Sam walked away down the dirt road.

'But wait, we're supposed to find Little Pete in the PowerPlant!' Edilio called after.

'Don't bother, Edilio.' Astrid said calmly.

'How are you so calm about this? I'm starting to doubt my trust in this guy.'

'Believe me Edilio, I want to drop my trust too, but I think I've inferred what happened.' Astrid said.

'Oh yeah?' Edilio prompted.

'I think that the Sam who told us all this info about the FAYZ was telling the truth. That is until he had that 'headache' just a moment ago. I think Sam somehow lost his uh… 'experienced' memory that already went through the FAYZ. And after the headache, his mind switched out with the current conscious memory – the one that didn't live through the FAYZ. I know it's not possible but after the disappearance of the adults and Sam's power, anything weird can happen here.'

'So… in other words, Sam has two consciences?' Edilio clarified.

'You mean two forms of _consciousness_?'

'That's what I said, right?'

'No, you said _conscience_ instead of consciousness. The two have completely different meanings.' Astrid argued. **(1) **

'Ohh,' Edilio replied. 'That's right. Meh, you know what I mean. So what should we do now, Astrid?'

'Well, maybe we should follow Sam. His other consciousness could take over later.'

'I guess, but what are the chances of that happening?'

'I guess we have to gamble on that. And besides, the other Sam said that we should be the only ones to know about the full story of the FAYZ, so we need to make sure that _this_ Sam doesn't tell Quinn or anyone else about how we accused him of knowing about this dome.'

Edilio nodded in agreement. 'That makes sense. But, what about Little Pete?'

Astrid didn't answer for a while. 'Let's just wait and see if Sam returns to his other mind.'

'Well, if you're sure.' Edilio said. And off they went down the path that led the opposite direction from the Perdido Beach's Power Plant.

* * *

'That'll teach you punks a lesson,' Drake sneered as he shoved away two sixth-graders who were in the fight. One of them went away with a major black eye and a few broken teeth whilst the other kid ended up with an overall swollen face. Drake, however, managed to avoid any injuries. 'So stay outta fights or _Caine_ will get you next time.'

With that, the psycho teen walked away and made his way back to Caine's dorm which was just down the corridor. By this time, it was quite crowded, especially due to the extra attention Drake's 'lesson' attracted, but he couldn't care less.

'_In fact, the more people see my power, the better,'_ he thought as he made eye contact with some nearby kid who immediately diverted his gaze to the floor out of fear.

Soon Drake reached room 49: Caine's room. Caine was lucky enough to own one of the single dorms though at the price of a much cramped living space. Drake opened the door expecting to be greeted with an approved nod or some sarcastic remark from that witch Diana, or just something. But all he got was silence as there was nobody in the room.

'Haha, very funny Caine and Diana,' Drake drily commented as he searched the room for the two. 'What are you guys, some preschooler?' He opened the door to the closet door half expecting to see the pair making out, but instead looking into at some nice clean Coates uniforms hanging there lifelessly.

'_Something weird is going on,' _Drake thought as he looked into the closet deep in thought. _'Caine and Diana wouldn't randomly hide to scare people. No, they're not weird like that. If it's anything, they've probably gone out of the room. But if they did, I would've seen them come out into the corridor…'_

Still thinking, Drake absentmindedly turned to face the window, which was just opposite the closet. He approached the window, hoping the view of the school would give him some idea as to where they would be. Drake passed Caine's desk along the way and briefly looked down to see if they had left a note. Instead, all he saw were sheets of paper with a half written speech. Drake took three more strides to the window and placed his hands on the windowsill.

Despite Drake's mind largely pondering on where the evil pair was, he had to admit that Caine had one of the best views. His room was overlooking the Coates' inner courtyard, which had large stone buildings – either classrooms or dorms – on each side. The courtyard was filled with stone pathways that lead to one of a building's doorways while intersecting the large fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

Drake noticed that the window was surprisingly open. This was quite strange for Caine, as he never leaves the window open when he's not around – something about security reasons and whatnots. Thinking that Caine simply forgot to close it, Drake was about to turn around and leave the room when he noticed some fabric flying loosely near the window outside. He stared at it realising it was a scarf that was hooked around a brick that jutted out of the building.

'_Huh, isn't that… _Diana's_ scarf? The one she wore today?'_ Drake thought as his gaze diverted to some movement outside. It looked like two people – a girl and a boy both with bulging backpacks – just ran out from the west building, the structure in which the cafeteria was located, and were hurriedly sprinting across the courtyard towards Coates' main building, which led to the front of the school. Drake squinted harder and suddenly recognised the people. It was _Caine_ and _Diana_. It was soon pretty obvious to the sadist what they were doing.

'Well, well, well, escaping much?' Drake muttered to himself before he bolted out of Caine's room.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so happy I finally finished writing this chapter you have no idea :) I'm sorry, that this was probably another annoying filler chapter -_- I was going to originally add some action but decided it would be too much so I'll leave Drake's big chase to the next chapter.**

**For those who aren't aware, I rewrote the previous chapters as I got additional ideas and had to fix up OOC bits.**

**BTW: (1) Anyone else ever got this mixed up or is it just me?**

**Thx for reading everyone, and hopefully I'll be able to update at least another chapter before school starts for me (in February). ****Review pls? They're much appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It was too late. They weren't going to make it. Caine had already decided that, even though he hadn't seen Drake yet. He just somehow felt that Drake already figured it out or even saw him and Diana running away. I mean, he wasn't the stereotypical stupid goon. He _had_ a working brain.

Caine already knew that running through CA's grand courtyard was a risky move, especially since he and Diana could be easily seen by every building that enclosed the area. But it was the fastest route to the main building which led to the front entrance of the school. They had to risk it if they wanted to quickly escape - well, it was mainly Caine who was just desperate to. Diana? Not so much... Heck, she didn't even understand why they were escaping. Caine hadn't had time to explain anything even when the two were wasting time gathering food supplies from the cafeteria just moments ago. Nonetheless, Diana still followed Caine, knowing that he had a perfectly good reason for this.

He had to, right?

* * *

Drake sprinted through a dorm corridor - where a few bewildered students were wondering around hopelessly - down two flights of stairs, through another long hallway, a right turn somewhere, before finally ending up in the building's main lounge where students could relax here - that was back when the teachers were around and school was functioning normally. The main reason Drake had come here was because of the giant glass window that looked into the courtyard. There he saw the backs of Caine and Diana who were less than halfway through the courtyard. It wasn't because they were slow; it was just that the size of the courtyard was massive, especially since the principal invested lots of money on developing it.

The sadist had to quickly decide what to do next. Easily chase after them through the courtyard in plain sight, but risk Caine using his power as soon as he saw Drake? Or take the long route by running inside the cover of CA towards the main building, but risk losing them?

In a heartbeat, Drake decided to go with the second option knowing that he could catch Caine off guard and prevent him from using his power if he caught them by the element of surprise. He immediately ran to his right and ran through a series of familiar hallways to get to his destination. Drake always knew that compared to Caine and Diana, he had a slightly more muscular and athletic build allowing him to run the slightest bit faster than them. So he wasn't surprised when he saw that he had managed to catch up to the pair, who had just passed the main doors of CA.

Without giving it a second thought, he pursued outside after the oblivious Caine &amp; Diana before coming about 3 metres behind them. It was good enough.

Drake jumped forwards as far as he could with his hands outstretched in front of him and aimed at Caine, his biggest threat. He managed to tackle him down onto the grassy lawn that aesthetically decorated the school's landscaping. Diana ran a few more steps before skidding to an abrupt halt and turned around seeing Caine helplessly pinned on the ground by Drake's weight.

'Get off him, Drake!' she yelled even though she knew that was definitely not happening.

The sadist ignored her and focused on Caine who happened to be lying face first on the ground. His arms had been sprawled in front of him but Drake was aware that Caine was getting to his senses and that he could be hit with a wave of powerful kinetic energy at any moment.

'_I have to distract him with something..._' Drake thought before grinning. _'With pain.'_

Drake quickly settled himself in a better position over Caine and reared his arm and fist back, before connecting it with the side of Caine's vulnerable head.

'Argh,' Caine instinctively moaned. Ah, but that feeling when his fist smashed against Caine's head sent warm shivers of glee down Drake's spine.

Unfortunately, as Drake was too busy absorbing the pleasure of pain he completely forgot about Diana. Sure, most of the girl's fights that she had been involved in were mainly verbal, but that didn't mean she couldn't get violent when necessary. And this was definitely _necessary_. Diana quickly ran to a nearby tree that was part of the school's landscaping, and found a very thick branch that had fallen form the tree. She hurried over back to the scene where Drake delivered another blow to the head.

'So Caine, want to tell me why you were running away all of a sudden? Got something to hide?' He was about to continue when he felt a massive blow to the back of his head. Drake's head pounded with pain as he collapsed onto the ground and for a moment his vision flashed completely white before transitioning back to normal. He could feel something wet trickling down his head.

'_Yep, it's blood, definitely blood._' Drake thought as he tried to endure the throbbing pain. '_But what hit me that hard?'_

The answer lay above him as he looked up from the ground and saw Diana, who was still with that smug look of hers, holding a large branch that could've easily substituted as a mini baseball bat.

'You...' he hissed feeling annoyed that he had forgotten about the witch.

'You know Drake, I finally understand why you gain so much pleasure when you give others pain,' Diana said as she edged closer towards the fallen Drake.

'_Bad move,'_ he thought as he gained enough energy to swipe his legs horizontally, successfully tripping Diana in the process. She fell to the ground, accidentally releasing the stick in the process. Drake quickly scrambled to his knees and grabbed the stick, his only weapon now, before he felt something powerful holding him back. He cursed, realising that it was Caine, who had managed to recover, and was now standing up.

'Want to tell me where you're going and why it's so important, huh?' Drake asked with venom in his voice.

'Stay out of our way Drake,' Caine growled.

'I'm not scared of you and your stupid powers,' Drake honestly said. 'Go ahead, throw me with your power.'

'You were a real pain back in the FAYZ-'

'The what?' Drake interrupted.

Caine ignored him and continued. 'I should end this now. Before things get out of hand.'

With a swipe of his hand Caine flung Drake into the air towards the school, hoping to kill him. However, weakened by the punches to his head, Caine dropped his telekinetic grip on Drake midair and let gravity take its course.

While flying through midair, Drake suddenly felt Caine's power release him. He wasted no time and immediately turned around and saw that the school was almost 10 metres away. He braced himself in a sort of foetal position hoping that his legs would receive the impact from the building first, which it did. The pain absorbed was shocking and transferred throughout his body. Had he not bent his knees, Drake's legs would've definitely been broken from the impact. The sadist quickly ignored the pain and promptly outstretched his legs using the wall to propel him forwards. He landed a few metres away from the school on the grass and did a couple of body rolls before coming to a complete stop.

It was then when the waves of pain were finally felt. Drake muttered some curses as he examined his body. Everything was alright except for... his right ankle. He was able to move it a bit but not without lots of pain.

'_Doesn't look or feel broken... Looks like I sprained my stupid ankle instead.'_

Drake looked up from the ground and saw Diana and Caine, who thankfully had not checked to see if he was dead, about 50 metres away. How did Caine's power suddenly become so... powerful? The last time Caine showed him the extent of his powers, he could only throw sizeable objects (including humans) across the room. It was then Drake saw Caine point towards one of the few cars that were littered on the school's parking lot.

'_Good idea, Caine.'_ Drake said as he saw a car - an expensive Audi - a few metres away from him. _'I'm going to run you and your little girlfriend over because nobody gets away with harming me.'_

Fuelled by this thought, Drake quickly stood up ignoring the throbbing pain. He probably looked like an idiot hopping towards the car. But thankfully, there weren't any kids outside. Most of them had already bailed and left for town while the rest just stayed indoors in CA, trashing the place. Drake opened the door and hopped into the driver's seat. He had never driven a car but was still quite confident he could do this. After starting up the car, Drake stepped on the accelerator with his good foot, not going faster than 20km/h, and drove towards the pair.

The noise of the Audi's engine caught Caine and Diana's attention at the last minute and caused them to turn their heads. But it was too late. They were knocked off their feet as Drake sped up and collided into them. Before Drake could fully run them over, Caine immediately focused his power on the car that was just inches away from killing him and Diana. Using his telekinesis, Caine launched the Audi as far as the school building before it burst into flames at the impact. Learning from their mistake before, Caine and Diana watched the wreckage for any sign of the mentally sick boy.

'He's gone.' Diana noted after a few moments of watching the fire slowly dwindle.

'No,' Caine said. 'He's never gone. Look.'

The two could see Drake's figure limping up ahead towards them no more than about 100 metres away.

'Come on Caine, let's get out of here while he can't catch up to us.' Diana reasoned.

'No, I have to kill him first.' Caine sternly said.

'Why are you so obsessed with killing that guy? Let's just go!' Diana complained.

'NO, i have to! It's the only way I know we're safe from him.' Caine said before entering the driver's seat of a nearby car - a 4WD to be exact. 'Stay here, Diana. Don't go near us.'

'Seriously Caine? You know I'm going with you.'

Expecting this, Caine beckoned her with a nod. 'Then come on in then.'

Diana clambered in just as Caine sped off towards Drake's figure in the distance.

'Do you know how to drive this thing?'

'Let's just say I've had some experience.' Caine replied as he led the car faster and faster towards his target, Drake. Speaking of which, he was very aware of the oncoming car that could end his life soon. Drake quickly tried to limp away as fast as possible but his right ankle, which had been hurt even more when he escaped the flying car by jumping out of it in mid air, slowed him down immensely. He had to face the truth: there was no way he was going to beat the car. And there was no way Caine was going to suddenly stop. He obviously wanted to kill him though Drake didn't know why nor did he care very much; the feeling was mutual. Drake stopped limping and stood there hopelessly.

The car was only 20 metres away going at a speed of almost 80km/h.

Then, in a matter of seconds, 15 metres.

10 metres.

8 metres.

5 metres.

2 metres.

Drake instinctively closed his eyes...

...

...

...

...

Before he opened them again moments later and saw someone right in front of him holding back the car... _with their bare hands!_

_'_What the...' Drake said aloud.

'STOP!' the figure in front of him said aloud. It was definitely a boy, the voice revealed that much.

'GET OUT OF THE WAY, _JACK_, HE HAS TO DIE!' Caine stuck in his head from the window and yelled angrily, not seeming to be surprised by this sudden intervention.

_'Wait, did he say Jack?'_ Drake thought as he limped towards the figure.

'Computer Jack?' Drake exclaimed in surprise as he saw the smaller boy. He was standing right in front of the car with his hands outstretched on the hood. For some reason, the front of the 4WD was slightly smashed and compressed, though Drake was sure it wasn't like that before.

'H-How did you do that?' he demanded.

Jack turned to face Drake and for once, there wasn't fear in his eyes. Something like determination was lingering there.

'I... I don't know.' he said.

'What are you even doing here?' Diana called from her place in the passenger seat.

Jack hesitated for a bit. Suddenly, his courage that motivated him to stop the 4WD just crumbled away. 'I...' Jack muttered before continuing louder this time. 'I was, um, just passing the front office when I saw you,' He pointed at Caine. 'Uh... drive towards Drake who was injured. And then... I just.. I just couldn't let someone kill another person, okay? And then this just happened!' he pointed at the smashed hood. 'I don't know how but it just did!'

Diana looked at Caine with a questioning look but his face said it all. 'He has super strength...' Caine muttered under his breath.

'So you have this power too, huh?' Drake said with no gratitude in his voice. 'And then just suddenly chose to use it to save me.'

Jack shook his head. 'I didn't even know about this until now! And i only came out here because... well... I just don't like murder okay?'

'Well, what are we going to do now Caine?' Diana asked.

Caine chewed his thumbnail for a bit before sighing in response. 'C'mon. Let's just get outta here.'

He got out of the car and walked towards Jack and Drake. He looked at Drake with intense anger in his eyes before raising his hand slowly and swiping it towards a nearby tree. Drake hurtled through the air and, courtesy of Caine's power, hit the tree with lots of force. He wasn't dead but clearly injured as evident by his howls of pain.

_'That'll give him a broken rib or two.'_ he thought.

Jack stood there, shocked. 'What are you doing?'

Caine ignored him and pulled him close before unnecessarily whispering. 'You don't know what you're doing Jack. Whatever you do, don't mess with Drake or be involved in any with him if you value your life.' Caine stopped and thought for a bit before continuing. 'Oh, and if you ever have a chance to go to town, find someone called Sam Temple and tell him that his brother is done. And that he needs to kill Drake ASAP. Got it? '

Jack nodded nervously in response. 'Yeah.. uh okay.'

Caine nodded firmly before inspecting the damage done to the car. In his opinion, it wasn't too bad and he wasn't going to waste more time finding another car with a full tank like this one. Before he hopped back into the drivers seat, he said one more thing to Jack.

'If I were you, I'd get out of here,'

And with that, Caine hopped in the car and carefully drove down the hill away from CA. He hopefully thought that that would've been the last time he ever saw the place.

In the car, there was a moment of silence before Caine spoke. 'If you think I'm a monster for doing what I did to Drake, I don't blame you.'

There was another quiet silence before Diana spoke up. 'Don't worry, he deserved what he got. And honestly, I always knew you were capable of murder anyway...'

Caine let that last comment sink into his mind. He wanted to change for the better. For redemption. Wasn't that one of the main reasons he sacrificed himself to Little Pete? But now that he was back here in the FAYZ again, he still didn't want to make the same mistakes. At least if it wasn't necessary...

'I think now would be a good time to tell you my side of the story, Diana.' Caine said.

Diana nodded. 'Alright. But first, can you at least tell me where we're going?'

Caine carefully drove around a bend before responding.

'We're going to San Francisco De Sales Island. And we're staying there for good this time...'

* * *

**So I managed to keep my promise and post another chapter in the same month! Hope you liked it and pls review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes I'm back from the dead! Again... And you probably don't want to know why and just want to get on with the story so here we go! But before we start I just want to say that I promise this chapter isn't just talking like the others have been :3 Anyway...**

**Remember people, REVIEWS= MORE MOTIVATION TO UPDATE!**

* * *

The Powerplant was quite a while away so it took Sam less than an hour to get back but he finally made it to PB around noon. But something felt off... He quickly realised that it was the absence of the normal background noises: not a single vehicle and the faint swishing of the ocean could be heard.

To make things even stranger, there were many kids in the plaza instead of at school, some raiding the confectionary store and others just milling about. Very confused, Sam approached the nearest person, which happened to be Howard who was strangely Orc-less, and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Hey man,' Sam said.

'Why if it isn't Sam the fireman,' Howard sneered.

Ignoring that title Sam said, 'What happened? Why is everyone here? Where are the shopkeepers and all the adults for that matter?'

'That's what everyone would like to know too.'

'I'm serious Howard, what's going on?'

'Don't act stupid Sammy.' Howard said. 'You and everyone other kid in the FAYZ knows exactly what happened.'

'The FAYZ?'

'Made it myself; the FAYZ - Fallout Alley Youth Zone. Youth cuz, you know, no adults.' Howard proudly explained.

Just then, Orc came lumbering in with a handful of chocolate bars and a can of beer.

He held up the can and said, 'Wanna know what this tastes like. You know, before some adult magically appears and tells me not to.'

He turned his head to Sam. 'And don't think that just because you became some hero by going into that fire means u can tell me not to drink this stuff.'

Sam shook his head. 'What fire? In fact, just tell me where all the adults are!'

'What's with stupid?' Orc jabbed a thumb at Sam.

'Amnesia,' Howard snickered. 'Look Sammy, one minute there were adults. The next minute... Poof! They're gone. Why don't you help me explain where they all went, huh?'

'I don't understand this. I'm finding Quinn.'

'I'm finding Quinn,' Orc mocked. 'Because mummy isn't here to help me.'

Howard laughed. 'He went that way,' He pointed down the road.

'I think I see him.' Orc announced just as Quinn, who still seemed to be sulking, appeared around the corner. In one swift motion he grabbed Quinn and pinned his arm. The commotion brought a growing crowd of kids.

'Get off man!' Quinn exclaimed.

'Hey, hey, hey!' Sam yelled. 'What's this for?'

Orc and Howard both snickered for some reason. 'Just messing with you. Calm down Sammy.'

Orc grabbed Quinn by his hair and threw him away like some rag doll. There was a huge bang before he completely landed. Orc and Howard just laughed while looking at Quinn's 'funny' posture that he landed in. Sam, however, was very concerned and ran up to his friend.

'Quinn?'

His pulse stopped dead when he realised what happened. Quinn had hit his head on a fire hydrant and wasn't moving at all. The kids who had gathered around the scene stared in shock as they realised this as well.

'Glad that wasn't me...' Whispered Bouncing Bette to her brother.

Sam dropped to his knees as the realisation sunk in: his best friend was dead. He snapped his head towards Orc as Tears blurred his vision. He and Howard were still oblivious to what they had done.

'Y-you killed my best friend.' Sam whispered softly.

Sam stood up slowly like an arthritic man, and edged closer towards them.

'YOU KILLED QUINN!' Sam roared. Sam reared back his arm to give Orc the biggest punch of his life when suddenly there was a flash of green light. When Sam's eyes slowly adjusted he saw what he had done.

Orc. A gaping hole burnt right through the centre of his body. Wheezing. Dropping dead. Howard screaming. The kids yelling and crying. But Sam didn't hear any of that.

He dropped to his knees and let the burning pain of his mind work. No more than a few seconds did he recover and soon saw the work  
Of his hand.

'What did you just do Sam?' He thought,

* * *

Diana wasn't sure if what she heard was correct. Caine somehow time travelled? The FAYZ? The darkness? And what the heck was with Drake having a whip arm? Although she did have a nightmare like that one time if you counted him being Squidward.

'We're almost here,' Caine said breaking the silence. They had driven down the path from Coates Academy towards Perdido Beach and could now see the coastline. 'We'll have to walk when we reach town to avoid gaining attention. Then we're going to the marina and grabbing a boat.'

Diana just stared out the window.

'I know you probably don't believe me...' Caine started.

'No, I do Caine. Well... some of it. Some, I'll probably only believe if I see it. Like Drake crying like a little girl when his arm was cut off.'

They drove a bit more in silence before Caine spoke.

'I want to let you know that I love you. Always have, Diana.'

Diana snickered. 'Time travelling turned you into a big romanti-'

'UGH' Caine screamed in pain clutching his head and digging his fingers into his hair.

'Caine?' And that was all Diana could call out as the car lost control. The car violently swerved off the road and into a huge ditch. Diana's vision constantly switched from the roof of the car, to the window, to the pained Caine, and suddenly a flash of white before she blacked out.

When The car finally stumbled to a halt after what seemed like centuries, the pain in Caine's head subsided. He then realised he was somehow upside down in a car with shattered glass below him like hungry sharks. Caine fought down panic and confusion and looked around his surroundings. He looked to his left and saw the worst sight of all.

Sitting In the passenger seat was an unconscious Diana who had a huge gash on her head that wouldn't stop bleeding...

* * *

Somewhere else in a bigger ditch lay a girl, her body almost unrecognisable by her broken bones and open wounds.

'Don't leave me Patrick,' she whispered.

* * *

**A/N Yes, I threw in a bit of Lana in there. Why? I guess you'll have to wait and find out... **

**So let me know:**  
**1\. Are you happy Quinn is dead?**  
**2\. Are you happy Orc is dead?**  
**3\. Are you happy Diana is dead?**  
**4\. Are they all really dead?**

**And to confirm someone's question, the memory switch will only occur between Caine and Sam. Why... You'll have to find out. Again. :P**

**I really love everybody who followed/faved/reviewed this... Which btw really motivates me to write no matter how slow ;) **

**Remember to Review plz, it would really help make this story better haha **

**Oh and if you are going to criticise my writing I would appreciate it if you told me how I could improve it :)**

**Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohhhh dear, it's been waaaaay too long. Lol Is anyone even interested in this anymore? I'm so sorry, I've just been super busy with… Well ya know, life. And I've also been lazy sorry. You see this is my final year of high school and I need to focus on finding college/secondary high school...**

**Thank you to the kind people who have put up with me and have nevertheless stuck with this story. I'm so grateful c: You guys don't get enough credit so here are the responses to all the reviews from last chapter :)**

**RusticWolfxx &amp; Guest #1 **\- Thx for letting me know! As you probably already know now, I fixed up the chapter already. Also, good effort for attempting to read it even though the web code mixed up with the text XD Note to self, never upload a chapter on your phone...

**Darth Huitzilopochtli** \- Thx, 1'll try t0 updat3 mor3 th15 y3ar :P

**Guest #2** \- Longer and faster updated chapters? Hmm.. i know i'm super slow, i really don't think i'll do anything about that anytime soon… :{P But yeah, i reread Chapter 6 and I agree it was way too short and the pacing was awful. I may try to rewrite it. Oh well, I hope this chapter was long enough :)

**Nobody has no body** \- But are they dead though ? *raises brow* mwahah you'll have to read on

**UNNAMED** \- I think I may have killed off your favourite character… OR NOT! Maybe he isn't dead… 0-0 Thanks anyway!

**Guest #3** \- No worries! Someone corrected the dates for me. Also, they're mentioned somewhere in the first book if you want to double check :)

**Guest #4** \- haha XD i'm starting to think this story should just end with sunshine and rainbows. Anywho thanks!

**Guest #5** \- Well, here's the next chapter!

**taarke** \- lol that was so random XD just be glad Lana didn't do anything weird in the books or you would've thought about your sister in those scenes 0_0 Also random fact: I love dogs too!

**Here is your _super overdue_ chapter. I hope I did it justice…**

* * *

The last two minutes were a blur. Caine awoke to suddenly find himself strapped in a car upside down with a throbbing pain on his nose. Thankfully, it wasn't broken, just bleeding. After that, it was a painful drop onto the broken glass as a result of the smashed windshield, weak attempts to get Diana out of the wreckage using his telekinetic power, then laying her head on Caine's lap as he worked on the hardest part: the gushing wound on her forehead. He attempted to stop the blood with his hands but it was not effective. His hands were already completely soaked with blood.

Caine couldn't bare to look at Diana's face. Her pale and pained face brought so much hurt to the sociopath. Even though he managed to keep it together that entire time, tears finally started to dwell in his eyes as if he was a little kid finally understanding the bad news after being reminded of it numerous times.

_Don't give up on me now Diana. _he thought.

The entire time Caine was sitting in the ditch with an unconscious girl in his arms, he was wondering what had happened. Caine vaguely remembered that he was last in his room with Diana and that psycho Drake, and then he was suddenly in a car accident.

Room. Blink. Car.

The Coates boy couldn't remember any sense of time passing by. Perhaps he had hit his head too hard. After all, he remembered that awful headache which felt as if he was undergoing brain surgery alive. But, no, wasn't that before the car swerved into the ditch?

Before he could mentally debate with himself again, Caine suddenly remembered something.

_The first aid kit! There's always one in a car._

Caine hurriedly left Diana to strip the car for the life saving kit. He found cigarettes in the cup holders, a car manual in the compartment at the front and nothing in the boot. Caine yelled in frustration and punched the car before returning to Diana. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he was furious at the driver for not keeping the first aid kit.

Unfortunately, leaving Diana was a big mistake. Since nothing was clogging the wound, the gash introduced a steady flowed of blood that decorated half of Diana's face like paint. It was at that moment he couldn't hold it in anymore. The sociopath openly sobbed and hysterically shouted for help until his voice was hoarse. Never in his life had he felt so helpless; it was his weakest hour.

But no, he wasn't helpless Caine or weak Caine. He was Caine the leader; Caine the powerful. And that was how the boy remembered his own powers. Rubbing his tears away, he put all his energy in putting telekinetic pressure on Diana's wound which managed to stop the blood flow quite well. But it occurred to Caine that he would have to stay with Diana. He wouldn't be able to leave to find help and his only option was to wait until help arrived…

* * *

"Astrid? I think i just found Sam…" Edilio pointed to the scene at the town plaza - and boy, it wasn't pretty.

Kids were all crowded around Orc who was laying on the ground clutching his gut where there was an obvious 3-inch hole that went straight through his body. He was also screaming in pain. Howard was on his knees next to him looking very pale while trying to comfort the bully. A metre away from them was Sam who was on his knees. What was peculiar was that the kids around Sam looked afraid of him and some were even trying to get away from him.

Edilio and Astrid sprinted towards their friend who didn't seem surprised by their presence.

"Sam, Sam, what happened?" Edilio asked.

Without keeping his eyes off Orc, he replied, "I have no idea Edilio."

"Oh no," Astrid gasped. "What happened to Quinn?!"

Said person was lying on the ground nearby, unconscious. Astrid hurried over to him and checked for his pulse.

"What?" Sam was confused. This was the first time he noticed his best friend. Sam's face contorted to shock and worry as he approached Quinn. "What happened? Quinn, is he okay? C'mon Quinn, please stay with me!"

Sam shook the surfer thinking it would miraculously wake him up. "Come on Quinn!"

"Don't. He's injured." Astrid pointed to the large swelling on his head that looked like it was about to pop. Trickles of blood were falling onto his face. "It's okay Sam, he has a pulse and he's breathing," She quickly proceeded to do first aid on him.

"Oh man, did I do this?" Sam desperately asked Edilio as his first tears started to fall. "Did I kill Quinn and Orc?"

Edilio honestly replied. "I was going to ask you! We weren't here for the whole thing."

"What do you mean?" Sam said frustrated. "I don't remember doing any of this. I thought we were going to the power plant and then I was here and then I think I killed Orc! What's happening?"

"Wait, you remember going to the power plant?" Edilio exclaimed. "Astrid, you're right, he's back to normal now."

"What do you mean?"

Astrid stopped tending Quinn to explain to Sam: "On our way to the power plant, you experienced some kind of sensation that gave you amnesia. You were unable to remember anything about the FAYZ Sam. So then you naturally got frustrated and left us to go back to school."

"We thought you were lying man, about the FAYZ and stuff." Edilio said. "But… you already proved to us that you went through all this so we couldn't just leave you. We followed you back to the plaza and... this happened."

"I don't remember any of this." Sam shook his head.

"I don't expect you to." Astrid said. "It's like… your other consciousness, the one that hadn't re-lived through the FAYZ yet took over, because you couldn't remember anything about the adults disappearing. All you knew was that you were supposed to be in class."

"So then, old me killed Orc and… Quinn?" Sam took a deep breath.

"I don't think you did." Astrid comforted. "There are no signs of burns anywhere on Quinn, just Orc. Something suspicious happened. But look Sam, it doesn't matter what happened before. Right now, without proper medical attention Quinn is going to die and Orc still looks like he has an hour left before he'll be gone. You mentioned that girl - Lana was it? - the healer, right? Quinn needs her now Sam. You and Edilio need to go and get her before it's too late."

Sam nodded. That sounded like a good plan. He wiped away his tears. "But what about her encounter with the gaiaphage?"

Astrid thought for a moment before speaking. "I guess that will have to wait."

"And what about Pete?" Edilio reminded. "He's still stuck in the power plant."

"Don't worry, I can get him by myself."

"Ok, I'll go with Edilio." Sam glanced at Quinn one more time before standing up. "Astrid, there are guns at the power plant. Take one to protect yourself. Hide the rest."

Sam wanted to do something more, like take her hand or kiss her goodbye. But time was running short and this definitely wasn't the time to get all romantic.

"Let's go Edilio."

The pair of boys started to walk away from the plaza. However, they were inconveniently stopped by Howard and a guy named Cookie. They both kept their distance from the surfer but were armed with baseball bats from the hardware store. It was clear the bullies were scared of Sam but were masking it with hatred and anger.

"_You_," Cookie spat that word out venomously. "You hurt Orc."

"You some kind of _freak _Sam." Howard accused. "And now Orc is gonna die."

They both raised their weapons but it was clear they were too scared to use it in case Sam tried to kill them. Sam raised his hands as a gesture of peace but it had the opposite effect so he put them down. Edilio raised his hands instead.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, we're not looking for a fight alright?." the Honduran said calmly. "We're going to get help and make sure Orc stays alive."

"Where? They're no adults you immigrant!" Cookie replied.

Edilio didn't show any sign of offense or anger.

"Trust me Howard," Sam said. "I know what I'm doing. Give me at least till nightfall OK guys? Keep Orc alive till then."

Howard was puzzled as he watched the boys run off towards the highway.

"Yeah, get away freak!" Cookie yelled next to him.

They both returned to the now crying Orc.

* * *

It was probably only a half hour, but to Caine it felt like days before he saw the first sign of people. He first heard the sound of the engine - an intruding sound that penetrated the silence of nature - before further down the road, where the path met with the highway, a modest car slowed to a stop. Two people got out of the car. It was hard to tell from the distance but they kinda looked like boys - teenagers actually. One had dark hair that matched his tan skin. Possibly South American or Indian. The other had blonde hair with tan, white skin and a muscular build. They both looked like boys that would've stood up to Caine if they went to the same school. For some reason, both boys seemed to be checking the car tires. But what was he doing watching them? This was Caine's chance!

"H-help!" Caine croaked at first before yelling his heart out. "HELP! SOMEONE'S INJURED! HELP ME!"

But the boys were too far away. Caine continued to shout at them as the two teenagers seemed to converse with themselves quickly. The sociopath was tempted to leave Diana and confront them, but it was too risky. Without his telekinetic powers, the blood in the horrible wound would instantly start pumping out.

After inspecting the car the two boys started to walk further down the highway away from Caine's sight even though he continued to shout at them. He gave up when he heard another roar of an engine fade into the distance.

_NO!_ Caine thought. Then he looked at the car. _Why couldn't I have thrown the car with my powers to get their stupid attention?! WHY?_

The boy screamed in anger and crushed a nearby log with his telekinesis.

He had a chance.

But he had just blown it.

And now Diana was going to die.

* * *

At first Edilio thought Sam was joking when he said they were going to drive. But surprise surprise, this Sam who had relived through the FAYZ turned out that he actually had a bit of experience driving. So here they were, on the highway just as it was afternoon. Just barely 5 minutes after driving out of Perdido Beach the boys had to switch cars because the Humvee they were driving in had a flat tire. Sam and Edilio were instead stuck with a cheap Honda car which was now cruising at a steady pace of 50km/hour despite no cars on the highway. It was just a precaution, as Sam still wasn't that confident driving fast and he didn't want to risk an accident without the healer present.

In all honesty, Sam had no idea where Lana was. He knew she was still in the accident but where it took place exactly, he didn't know. His plan was to just drive out to Hermit Jim's shack and work his way from there.

"Oh man, I'm really worried about Quinn." Sam anxiously said.

"Don't worry, we're driving so we'll be back to PB before you know it with the healer. You know where this shack is right?" Edilio asked.

"Yeah," Sam assured. "Kinda. I only went there a few times. But it's on the way to the mineshaft and that's a place you'll never forget."

"How come?"

"Because the Gaiaphage lives in the mineshaft. The moment you enter that ghost town, you can feel that something is off; that there's Something unspeakable that you never want to see. Speaking of which, at one point in the FAYZ you went to the mineshaft Edilio. You got shot there."

"What?!" Edilio exclaimed. "By who?!"

Sam smirked, "By the very person we're looking for right now."

"Oh man, I don't want to meet this chick anymore! I'm probably going to wet myself the moment I see her."

Sam laughed. "Don't worry, she was possessed by the Gaiaphage at the time. She really is good. You'll be fine."

As they drove on, Sam started telling Edilio everything he could about Lana: about the time where she tried to blow up the creature in the mineshaft, about how they originally met her and more. Twenty minutes later, the car left the asphalt of the highway and took a right turn onto a rocky dirt road that didn't seem to end. The Honda was not made for this type of road so Sam had to drive even slower than usual. It took them an hour to finally reach a fork in the road. **(1) **

"Right or left?" Edilio asked.

"Right looks like it's going to lead to the barrier. We go left."

Sam followed the dirt path for another 45 minutes until it blended in with the rocky ground and there wasn't a road anymore.

"What now?" the Honduran asked.

"I think I see the shack up ahead!" Sam exclaimed.

Soon the speck in the distance became a blob which became a solid shape which became Hermit Jim's infamous shack. The boys got off the car and onto the green lawn that was in front of the doorway. By then it was late afternoon.

"We need to find Lana before evening and then return by nightfall." Sam said before he remembered something. "The food! This shack is loaded with canned goods. We need to bring them all back with us so we can distribute them to everyone back at PB. If there's one thing I don't want to relive, it's the hunger."

Edilio nodded before striding up to the door. "I feel like I should knock."

Sam simply barged in and held the door open for his friend. "No one here, brah."

The boys started to take all the food and load them into the car. It took them a while but they managed to get it done.

"So where to now Captain?" Edilio joked.

"The crash was somewhere in the hills over there," he pointed to his left. "But there isn't a road. I guess we'll have to go on foot from now on."

Sam and Edilio started their way through the Santa Katrina mountains.

* * *

The moment he started barking hysterically, she knew there was something wrong.

Patrick got on all fours barking at something hidden away in the darkness. He was acting crazy, prancing back and forth. It was then Lana noticed the emerald eyes staring at her. She cried out in terror. The pair of eyes blinked lazily before the host stepped forward revealing itself to be a mountain lion. It gave a huge startling roar.

"Get back! Get away from me!" Lana yelled at it weakly while internally screaming.

Patrick stood in front of his owner, ready to die for her. The lion bent his knees and got ready to pounce at his new meal when there was a sudden flashing green light amplified against the night sky that came out of nowhere. It hit the lion right on the body. Lana couldn't believe what she was seeing: the lion had a gaping hole that scorched its insides. The animal stood propped up for a moment before it fell onto the ground lifeless.

Lana didn't know how to react. Happy? Relieved that she was going to live another day? But the fact that some killer laser had just shot out of somewhere in the forest scared her.

Then she heard rustling in the bushes. Patrick strolled up to it and sniffed the air before he barked once before his tail started wagging.

Then Lana saw something she thought she would never see again:

Two teenagers who had come to her aid.

* * *

**(1) Refer to the FAYZ map to know what I'm talking about.**

**I finally finished it! WOO! 3,200 words... hm... i get a lot of complaints to make my chapters longer and I know 3.2K words isn't a lot, but this may be my longest chapter yet... (sad right?) Heck, 100 of the words are probably from the first authors notes.**

**Ok, let's hope that this year I'll be more productive. I already have an idea of what's to happen in Chapter 8. But i have no idea and no plans for what's going to happen afterwards. I usually just get a word doc open and write whatever comes into my head cuz I never plan. I do have an overall general idea of what is going to happen in 'Reliving' but I don't have individual events planned out you know? In fact, when I last reviewed chapter 6 I was kind of questioning myself why Quinn was 'dead'! So i just played along and got this chapter written out.**

**Any who thanks for reading! Please drop a review, I'd like to hear your thoughts :) Reviews keep me motivated **

**~Till next time~**


End file.
